


Uncle Joe

by Hotspur



Category: Whitechapel
Genre: Family, Gen, I should not be writing more fics, Joe would totally be adopted by the Miles family, Spoilers for seasons 2 & 3, Uncles, but you probably have seen them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Chandler has a family, of a sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Joe

As time went on Joe became the Miles children's favorite person. He'd been Uncle Joe for so long and now the baby was beginning to talk that it was as if he'd always been part of the family. He at first was a less than fun visitor, who didn't like playing football in the yard or coloring or playing with action figures. He mostly talked with Ray about police things and awkwardly tried to get the kids to understand that crayons were probably a health hazard.

But weekend visits and holidays soon made Joe a fixture at the Miles house. The children called him Uncle Joe and they eventually got used to his strange behavior. 

"Why do you wear rubber bands?" The eldest asked while watching Uncle Joe making sandwiches. Joe was a meticulous sandwich-maker, measuring each cut and making sure there wasn't too much lettuce.

"A brave girl named Morgan gave me one," Uncle Joe said, sliding the sandwich over the to the child that had asked for a ham and Nutella sandwich. "I get upset sometimes and it helps me calm down." The kids knew not to ask more questions.

Joe especially liked the baby. He held her all the time, if sometimes while sitting in the living room in a forensic clean suit. 

Uncle Kent didn't like the baby and the baby didn't like him. She always screamed until she was passed to Uncle Joe.

Uncle Ed was also a much-loved figure, if a somewhat-bad storyteller. The kids either tired of his history lessons or were unsettled. 

But that was all in being in a family. Ray would look at how his had grown- a new baby and Joe opening up a little. There were those who were missed. McCormac was gone, so was that nice therapist Joe had liked. Even Mary, that PCSO whose beat had started the whole thing was lost. But they all had to press on and Ray knew that for Joe's sake, he could not afford to live in the past. 

Maybe being Uncle Joe was a good thing. 

And maybe he would play football in the future.


End file.
